<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Snake and the Rouge by Robotkitty5848</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826490">The Snake and the Rouge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotkitty5848/pseuds/Robotkitty5848'>Robotkitty5848</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Snake in the Grass [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotkitty5848/pseuds/Robotkitty5848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snakepaw wants to help protect her Clan. Stick just wanted to find a new home. But they never anticipated their lives to intertwine while a shadow looms over the Clan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Snake in the Grass [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to The Snake and the Rouge, book 1 of my new Snake in the Grass Warrior cats series. New year, new fic. I don't yet have the prologue ready but I have the allegiances for ThunderClan.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ThunderClan</strong>
</p>
<p><span class="u">Leader</span>: Mousestar- small white she-cat with green and blue eyes; Apprentice- Ravenpaw</p>
<p><span class="u">Deputy</span>: Darkmist- fluffy black tom with golden eyes; Apprentice- Greenpaw</p>
<p><span class="u">Medicine cat</span>: Wetpelt- black and white tom with blue eyes</p>
<p>Apprentice, Leopardheart (golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes)</p>
<p><span class="u"><strong>Warriors</strong></span>:</p>
<p>Dustnose- ginger tom with green eyes; Apprentice- Birchpaw</p>
<p>Poppycloud- black she-cat with green eyes</p>
<p>Vineleaf- white tom with green eyes</p>
<p>Blueflower- ginger she-cat with blue eyes; Apprentice- Smokepaw</p>
<p>Lilydusk- gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes; Apprentice- Stonepaw</p>
<p>Quickriver- sleek white tom with blue eyes</p>
<p>Hawkfang- dark brown tom with green eyes</p>
<p>Violetclaw- white tom with dark blue eyes</p>
<p>Talloak- brown tabby tom with amber eyes; Apprentice- Snakepaw</p>
<p>Russetfire- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes; Apprentice- Wolfpaw</p>
<p>Whitefur- huge white tom with amber eyes</p>
<p>Lightwhisker- light ginger tom with blue eyes</p>
<p>Rosewing- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes</p>
<p>Larktail- ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes; Apprentice- Frostpaw</p>
<p><span class="u"><strong>Apprentices</strong></span>:</p>
<p>Ravenpaw- black she-cat with green eyes</p>
<p>Smokepaw- gray she-cat with green eyes</p>
<p>Snakepaw- silver tabby she-cat with golden eyes</p>
<p>Greenpaw- ginger tom with green eyes</p>
<p>Stonepaw- white tom with blue eyes</p>
<p>Birchpaw- ginger and white tom with green eyes</p>
<p>Wolfpaw- gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes</p>
<p>Frostpaw- white tom with a black heart on his muzzle and blue eyes</p>
<p><span class="u"><strong>Queens</strong></span>:</p>
<p>Owlfeather- sleek silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes</p>
<p>Onetail- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes</p>
<p>Mistyfern- fluffy gray she-cat with amber eyes</p>
<p>Softmoss- white she-cat with blue eyes</p>
<p><span class="u"><strong>Elders</strong></span>:</p>
<p>Sneezefur- black she-cat with amber eyes</p>
<p>Whiskertail- gray tabby tom with blue eyes</p>
<p>
  <strong>ShadowClan</strong>
</p>
<p>Leader: Thrushstar- gray she-cat with yellow eyes</p>
<p>Deputy: Lavenderstem- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes</p>
<p>Medicine cat: Iceleap- white she-cat with blue eyes</p>
<p><span class="u"><strong>Warriors</strong></span>:</p>
<p>Sharpbranch- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes; Apprentice- Bloompaw (tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes)</p>
<p>Gingerpelt- ginger tom with blue eyes</p>
<p>Morninglight- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes; Apprentice- Seedpaw (dark brown tabby tom with green eyes)</p>
<p>Moleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes; Apprentice- Frogpaw (black tom with amber eyes)</p>
<p>Spotface- black and white she-cat with green eyes; Apprentice- Perchpaw (black she-cat with amber eyes)</p>
<p>Badgerstripe- black tom with a white tail and green eyes</p>
<p>Crowfur- black she-cat with amber eyes</p>
<p>Patchear- black tom with green eyes</p>
<p>Heavyfang- silver tabby tom with blue eyes; Apprentice- Maplepaw (ginger she-cat with amber eyes)</p>
<p>Graytail- dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes</p>
<p>Flamecloud- ginger tom with amber eyes</p>
<p>Willowheart- white tom with amber eyes; Apprentice- Beepaw (ginger tom with blue eyes)</p>
<p>Moonfall- white tom with yellow eyes; Apprentice- Milkpaw (black she-cat with a white chest and green eyes)</p>
<p>Aspenleaf- gray tabby tom with amber eyes</p>
<p>Swanflight- white she-cat with green eyes; Apprentice- Deerpaw (tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes)</p>
<p>Rushwhisker- dark brown she-cat with green eyes</p>
<p>Adderstrike- black she-cat with green eyes; Apprentice- Applepaw (black and white tom with amber eyes)</p>
<p><span class="u"><strong>Queens</strong></span>:</p>
<p>Squirreltooth- ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes</p>
<p>Cloverleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Elders</strong>:</span>
</p>
<p>Sweetheart- white tom with blue eyes</p>
<p>Fishflake- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes</p>
<p>Ratpelt- black tom with green eyes</p>
<p>Oakleap- ginger she-cat with blue eyes</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Cats outside the Clans:</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>Stick- Orange tabby tom with green eyes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Snakepaw was the only apprentice in ThunderClan who enjoyed cleaning out the elders' den and nursery. The silver tabby's mother, who she got her pelt color from, was the gentle queen Owlfeather. She stayed in the nursery even after Snakepaw was apprenticed three moons ago. But she got her golden eyes from Darkmist. The fluffy black tom was a great deputy and she was proud to be his daughter. Maybe if she followed in his pawstep then maybe she could become deputy one day too. The Clan liked her so they would be easy to please. If she must do the tasks that the other apprentices found annoying, then she didn't mind.</p>
      <p>"Good morning Sneezefur," Snakepaw beamed at the cheerful black she-cat. The elder's amber eyes lit up when she saw the moss that Snakepaw carried in with her.</p>
      <p>"Morning, young 'paw. Whiskertail, get up. Snakepaw came to change our nests," she nudged the gray tabby ball of fur snoozing beside her.</p>
      <p>"Is that so?" the grumpy old tom's blue eyes were unfocused. "As long as it ain't those Wolfpaw and Frostpaw. No cat can get those two to shut up. Almost makes me want to go deaf."</p>
      <p>"They'll learn," Sneezefur purred as she stood off to the side to let Snakepaw work.</p>
      <p>"They better," Whiskertail growled. "They keep leaving thorns in. I think I must have visited Wetpelt and Leopardheart every day this moon."</p>
      <p>"I thought maybe you just wanted to visit them. They'll be disappointed if you stop seeing them."</p>
      <p>"Maybe you should see them, Sneezefur."</p>
      <p>Snakepaw let the elders' conversation go on as she dug out the old moss, seeing what Whiskertail said about the thorns. Were the youngest apprentices trying to hurt the elders with all the thorns? She'd have to speak with them about how to get the bedding out cleanly. More of a reason to do the job herself. She let the old cats relax as she moved onto the nursery. She could see her mother and the heavily pregnant Softmoss sharing a rabbit outside. The white she-cat blended into the snow, her blue eyes closed.</p>
      <p>"Would you like some help?" Owlfeather got to her paws, leaving the rest of the kill with Softmoss. "I can clean out the old bedding."</p>
      <p>"Thank you, Mother," she made her way to where she left the moss for the nursery. She had a bit of peace as the other two queens took the kits to the elders den for Sneezefur's story-telling. Her early memories of kithood flooded her as she worked. She could still scent Wolfpaw and Frostpaw's scents.</p>
      <p>She missed how the fluffy amber-eyed gray queen Mistyfern would scold any of the kits for bothering her while the other tortoiseshell queen with green eyes, Onetail, was more easy-going. Once she was satisfied with the bedding, she took a place near the apprentice den and took a thrush from the fresh-kill pile.</p>
      <p>She watched as Darkmist dragged a rabbit over to where Mousestar and Wetpelt were discussing something light, the black and white medicine cat with a gleam in his blue eyes. Mousestar looked small compared to him, but the white she-cat was much stronger than cats thought. But most cats knew her for her two eye colors, one blue and one green. They purred as the deputy joined in with them.</p>
      <p>The medicine cat apprentice, Leopardheart, was dipping in and out of the medicine den, nodding when she caught Snakepaw's eye. So she waved her over.</p>
      <p>"Wanna share?" Snakepaw pushed the bird over as Leopardheart sat down.</p>
      <p>"Oh, thank you. I've been on my paws all day."</p>
      <p>"Another busy morning?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah," Leopardheart swallowed. "I had to restock our herbs. Certain apprentices ruined my piles."</p>
      <p>"Let me guess," Snakepaw shook her head. "Wolfpaw and Frostpaw?"</p>
      <p>"Those two are really rowdy. Can you keep an eye on them for me?"</p>
      <p>"I can do that. If some cat has to."</p>
      <p>Later that day she found Wolfpaw and Frostpaw tossing a moss ball back and forth in front of the apprentice den, the mischievious twins as energetic as a pair of kits.</p>
      <p>"Hey, Snakepaw!" Wolfpaw turned her amber eyes up at her, the gray tabby tossing the moss back at her brother, aiming it so that the white tom had to chase it. "You should join us!"</p>
      <p>"Yeah," the blue-eyed white apprentice nodded and her eyes locked on the black heart shape on his nose. He was the only cat with his pattern.</p>
      <p>"Where are your mentors? You know the cats that can keep you guys out of trouble?" Snakepaw turned around as her best friend spoke to the younger cat. Ravenpaw's smooth black fur stood out against the snowy landscape, green eyes in slits.</p>
      <p>"We're done with hunting," Wolfpaw yawned. "We hunted all the prey in the fresh-kill pile."</p>
      <p>"Is that why it was so short?" another apprentice joined them, the ginger-furred Greenpaw, Snakepaw's other best friend. He was a troublemaker, but not as bad as the youngest ones.</p>
      <p>"It was not!" Frostpaw huffed.</p>
      <p>"Maybe you just ate it all."</p>
      <p>"There were thorns in the elders' nest," Snakepaw spoke up. "You need to be a bit better when you change the dens. You know Mistyfern will put you in the fresh-kill pile if any of the kits get harmed."</p>
      <p>"Can't you just do them for now on since you are so much better than them?" Frostpaw whined.</p>
      <p>"Snakepaw shouldn't do your work for you," Ravenpaw told them. "Who will do them once she's a warrior?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah," Greenpaw stuck his tongue out at them. "Only so much Snakepaw can do."</p>
      <p>"Are you saying I can't handle a little work," Snakepaw pushed him. "I don't mind. Really. And it means only I get to listen to the elders' tales." She smirked at them.</p>
      <p>"No fair," Wolfpaw whined.</p>
      <p>"Us too," Greenpaw purred. "And I know you guys don't want to know how the story of Blazefern's journey ends."</p>
      <p>"No fair," Frostpaw echoed his sister.</p>
      <p>"Why can't you be like Smokepaw?" Ravenpaw sighed. "My sister is every way a warrior. We'll be getting our names any day now."</p>
      <p>"You know it," the cocky gray she-cat purred as she pulled a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and dragged it to the apprentices' den. Smokepaw had her sister's green eyes but none of her warmth. "If you two don't take things seriously, Softmoss's kits will get their names before you and they aren't even born!"</p>
      <p>The two toms following her into the den, Stonepaw and Birchpaw, said nothing as they passed by them. Stonepaw was a white tom with blue eyes, like Frostpaw, but strict like Mousestar. The ginger and white Birchpaw was more relaxed and obedient. They were Greenpaw's brothers, but they didn't hang out with him that much. Which is why Snakepaw and Ravenpaw took him under their wing. But Snakepaw couldn't help but wish she had a sibling too. The Clan spoiled her since birth, so that might be enough for her for now. They kept her from being lonely.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>The first snow that hits the ground was Stick's favorite part of leaf-bare. When the ground is untouched and pure. He often spent a lot of time watching the other animals in the woods, except for when he hunts. Just like his mother told him to three moons ago when she left him behind. A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered how his mother told him to hunt her a robin, coming back to see her gone. The leaf-fall without her had been the loneliest part of his life. She taught him all about life as a rouge before she was gone. He was to only hunt if he needs to. If he catches the scent of another cat, run. He lived in a cave near Clan territory. His mother had mentioned that they lived near dangerous cats and that they were harsh to rouges.</p>
      <p>The ginger tabby stretched himself as he made out of his den, leaving the half-eaten squirrel from last night's meal in his nest. He let out a yawn as he shook flakes of snow out of his fur and let the winter air wrap around him. He left soft paw prints as he took a small walk, padding over to the trees that led to the Clan territory. He could see the Thunderpath in the distance and felt fear flood him. Could his mother have been hit on there? He let himself get next to it, closer than he did before. He flinched as monsters ran by, spraying his fur with slush. His green eyes flashed with irritation as he waited for the Thunderpath to quiet down.</p>
      <p>He placed a paw on the chilly surface and tried to ignore the nagging feeling that tugged at him. There were no bodies near the path, but many scents he didn't recognize. Did his mother run into the trees beside the Thunderpath ahead or behind him? Would she have be attacked for being a rouge too?</p>
      <p>He was going to run back to his cave to keep from being seen, as he didn't want to be caught by any cat. But he froze when he saw a flash of eyes. There was a cat staring at him from the oak trees. The small silver tabby looked about his age. He couldn't look away from her golden eyes. Her head tilted as she didn't realize that he was there. Remembering his mother's warnings, he should have ran away. But she didn't look dangerous.</p>
      <p>"Hello," he stepped off the Thunderpath and moved closer to the oak trees. The she-cat took a step back, her ears moving back.</p>
      <p>"Stay back, rouge. What are you doing in our territory?" she hissed at him.</p>
      <p>"You own the Thunderpath?" he snorted. "That's a whole lot of land for one cat."</p>
      <p>"Surely you've heard about the four forest Clans," her tail lashed.</p>
      <p>"I know they exist," Stick felt himself relax. "You must be one of those cats."</p>
      <p>"ThunderClan. The best Clan," the she-cat loosened when she realized that he wasn't a threat. "You should probably go back to your territory. I won't harm you, but some other might."</p>
      <p>"Thanks," he sighed. "May I get your name?"</p>
      <p>"Maybe if I ever see you again, rouge."</p>
      <p>"I'm Stick."</p>
      <p>"Well, Stick, I hope you have a good trip home. But you better stay out of ThunderClan in the future or I won't be as friendly."</p>
      <p>Before he could respond, the young she-cat disappeared back into her land. He felt something in him stir as he realized how much he had wanted to at least have another cat as company. Being a Clan cat couldn't be so bad. If he was given the chance to be born in a Clan, he wouldn't say no.</p>
      <p>Stick couldn't sleep that night as the loneliness kept him up. And that she-cat's golden eyes. Especially her eyes. If he hangs out near the Thunderpath again, maybe he'd run into her again. He didn't mind having to deal with the monsters as he knew how to avoid them.</p>
      <p>His head shot up as paw steps pounded outside of his den. Had that she-cat brought her Clan to attack him for being on their territory? But it wasn't a cat his nose caught. He got up as a furry orange form crashed into his home. A fox!</p>
      <p>But to his horror, a second fox sped in while the first one had started growling at him.</p>
      <p>"Get out!" Stick threw himself at the first fox, knowing that he didn't stand a chance against them, but he had to try anyways. He was thrown against the wall as it dodged, the second one coming in for the attack. He dug his claws into the fox's fur as he turned himself around with a yowl. The first bigger fox had dug it's teeth into his ear while he and the second fox tussled around the den.</p>
      <p>The first fox was able to overpower him and held him down as the second one clawed him over and over. He thrashed in a torrent of fur and claws, trying to breathe as his heart beat hard in his ear. He ripped himself out of their hold, racing out of the cave with a pant. His head was fuzzy as he watched his blood turn the snow under him red. He didn't hesitate and soon found himself at the oak trees next to the Thunderpath. Not looking behind him, he dashed into that cat's territory, wanting to leave the foxes behind him. It wasn't until he stopped running to catch his breath to realize that the foxes weren't behind him.</p>
      <p>He took a long breath, lucky to make it away from them alive. But he was in an unknown enemy territory and he lost his home. His wounds weren't deep, so he sat down to lick them. There was a nasty gash on his leg, but he had no herbs to help. Surely if he was gentle, he'd be fine.</p>
      <p>Stick checked around the trees until he found a dead oak tree, a small space to squeeze into. He missed his old home, but those foxes had to invade. At night of all times.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Snakepaw befriended Greenpaw because he was her father's apprentice. Ravenpaw had Mousestar herself. Her own mentor was Talloak, a brown tabby tom with amber eyes who was strong and wise. She admired how he used his mind, not his claws. If Darkmist wasn't deputy, she wouldn't mind him. She had been the first cat he told about Softmoss's kits. She was honored that he had so much trust in his apprentice. She followed behind him as they patrolled with Dustnose, Blueflower, Birchpaw, and Smokepaw. Both ginger warriors were keeping an eye on their apprentices as they whispered to one another.</p>
      <p>"This is kind of boring," Smokepaw made no effort to keep her voice down while they make their rounds. They didn't find anything unusual and Snakepaw could tell that she wasn't liking it. "A fight is just the thing I need to wake up."</p>
      <p>"Hush," Dustnose told Blueflower's apprentice with narrowed green eyes. "Both of you."</p>
      <p>"Calm yourself, Dustnose," Blueflower's aqua gaze was more open. "All apprentices want to prove themselves. I've been wanting to see Smokepaw use her skills on an enemy. Surely you feel the same way about Birchpaw, Dustnose."</p>
      <p>"I'm really good," Birchpaw nodded. "I've been practicing a lot."</p>
      <p>"Not as good as me," Smokepaw boasted.</p>
      <p>"Am too!"</p>
      <p>"Are not."</p>
      <p>"Apprentices," Dustnose rolled his eyes. "Are you two gonna have to be pulled back to camp by your whiskers or will you stop arguing?"</p>
      <p>"Were you not young once, Dustnose?" Talloak teased. "If they exhaust themselves fighting, then they will be tired enough to give you peace and quiet. Unless you want them to share off prey?"</p>
      <p>"Not you too."</p>
      <p>Snakepaw purred as the toms went back and forth good-naturally. She kept an eye out for trouble while the other apprentices started up again. Despite being before sunhigh, it was surprisingly warm for a leaf-bare morning. Even if it was only a quarter-moon sine the end of leaf-fall. Born in the early days of newleaf, she had yet to experience the chill of snow-crusted days. Her knowledge came from Ravenpaw. Her friend disliked leaf-bare as her dark pelt stood out among the frostily landscape. With Snakepaw's silver coat, she had the advantage over her. Stonepaw and Frostpaw had it easiest. Once Frostpaw starts acting more like a warrior and less like a kit, he'll be a fine hunter. Her stomach growled the way home and she was the first one to the fresh-kill pile. She wasn't too hungry, so a small mouse would have to do. Speaking of Stonepaw, the tom was coming back to camp with a blackbird in his jaws. His mentor, Lilydusk, had two mice hanging from her mouth. The gray tabby she-cat gave him a proud look with amber eyes. Frostpaw and Wolfpaw's mother took a thrush to share with her mate, the white tom with blue eyes, Quickriver. Even from her spot, she could see how they loved each other. She was a bit timid and he enjoyed battling. Snakepaw wanted a love like that one day. None of the current apprentices interested her. Maybe once she earned her warrior name, it would happen. Did Owlfeather feel the same when she was an apprentice too? Did she know that she was going to be Darkmist's mate and mother his kit? She noticed another pair of mates getting food together.</p>
      <p>Dustnose and Poppycloud shared a rabbit with Hawkfang and Vineleaf while Violetclaw stumbled out of the nursery to join them. Mistyfern was close behind him to pull their kits back into the nursery. Poppycloud was an exact copy of Ravenpaw with her calm green eyes and black pelt. Greenpaw's father was the cocky white tom with green eyes, Vineleaf. The fierce dark brown Hawkfang's own green were much sharper as he had the best vision in the Clan. He was much softer around Onetail and their kits. Violetclaw's white pelt and blue eyes helped him blend in as he sat comfortably while taking small bites.</p>
      <p>"Did you hear?" Poppycloud swallowed. "ShadowClan lost Speckledfur to a monster two nights ago."</p>
      <p>"The medicine cat?" Vineleaf shook his head. "Why in StarClan's name was that old tom near the Thunderpath in the first place?"</p>
      <p>"Maybe he couldn't tell where he was going," Hawkfang growled. "This could be a bad omen."</p>
      <p>"As if they'd use an elder for their sign," Vineleaf scoffed. "That old fool was on his way to death anyways."</p>
      <p>Dustnose scowled at him, "It's a terrible thing to lose a medicine cat at the beginning of leaf-bare. What if Iceleap herself gets sick?"</p>
      <p>"Who cares about ShadowClan's illness?"</p>
      <p>"It'll be ThunderClan's problem if we catch something from them," Poppycloud gave Vineleaf a glare of her own. "What if it was Birchpaw, Grasspaw, or Stonepaw who wondered too close to the Thunderpath?"</p>
      <p>"My sons know better than to do something so mouse-brained," Vineleaf hissed.</p>
      <p>"They are young so they would have better sight and hearing than Speckledfur," Hawkfang cut in.</p>
      <p>"We should all be careful. It's a shame to lose any cat, young or old," Mousestar's voice caught Snakepaw's attention as the small white she-cat stepped over to the warriors, Darkmist shadowing her. Snakepaw looked away so her father wouldn't spot her eyeing the scene.</p>
      <p>"Should we keep the apprentices away from the ShadowClan border?" the deputy asked.</p>
      <p>"There's no need," Mousestar replied. "When you warriors finish eating, I'd like you to check the Thunderpath out. I'd like to make sure no other cat was harmed, whether or not they are ThunderClan."</p>
      <p>"And take Snakepaw with you," Darkmist's voice made her snap up and notice the gleam in his golden eyes. "You've been chewing those bones to bits. Maybe you should have taken two?"</p>
      <p>"I'm fine," Snakepaw jumped up to her paws. "Should I fetch Talloak?"</p>
      <p>"He's spending the day with Softmoss," Mousestar nudged her head at the nursery. "You'll be fine."</p>
      <p>"Yes, Mousestar."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>The dead tree might not have been as spacious as the cave, but it finally felt like a safe place. The newly changed moss brought comfort to Stick as he settled down with his nightly rat. He had wondered further along the Thunderpath until he found a place where two-legs disposed of their undesirables. He preferred other prey, but he wasn't going to waste the opportunity to hunt. He made sure to watch for Clan cats and run if had to. He was over-whelmed by it all at first, but within a couple of days, he was fine. His mother's warnings rang in his mind everytime he considered wanting to wait for another Clan cat to appear. Would they all be as feisty as that she-cat with the golden eyes? Could he befriend one to prove his mother wrong? But it could just be his loneliness talking.</p>
      <p>"Where exactly are we going?" a voice made Stick jerk up, his claws out in a flash. He pressed himself against the opening, spotting a group of Clan cats, five in all. He said nothing, hoping they couldn't see him peeping out.</p>
      <p>A ginger tabby tom was in the lead, his amber eyes sharp. A ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes was pressed against him with her tail curled around his.</p>
      <p>"You'll see, Rosewing," the leader told the other she-cat, a tortoiseshell with amber eyes.</p>
      <p>"Yeah," the other she-cat purred. "Russetfire knows where he's going."</p>
      <p>"Larktail," the huge white tom with amber eyes sighed. "We don't know where he's taking us."</p>
      <p>"It's obvious, Whitefur," Larktail responded. "ShadowClan, duh."</p>
      <p>"That's where we've been going this whole time?" the last tom's light ginger fur fluffed up, blue glare fierce.</p>
      <p>"Pipe down," Russetfire purred. "You can go back to camp if you don't like it, Lightwhisker."</p>
      <p>"We shouldn't take Shadowclan prey," Lightwhisker snarled.</p>
      <p>"Why shouldn't we?" Larktail shot back. "They've been stealing from ThunderClan for moons! It's time for a little revenge. Besides, we have much more mouths to feed, especially with Softmoss's kits coming."</p>
      <p>"And what of ShadowClan's young?" Rosewing cut in.</p>
      <p>"What about <em>our</em> young?" Russetfire retorted. "Now are you with me or not?"</p>
      <p>"I'm with you," Larktail purred.</p>
      <p>"We better be quick then," Whitefur reminded them.</p>
      <p>"Fine," Lightwhisker pushed their leader out of the way as he strolled over to the darkened and empty Thunderpath. Rosewing and Whitefur joined him as he leapt across. Larktail and Russetfire took their time as if they had all night.</p>
      <p>Stick couldn't help his curiosity and followed them, stopping as a lone monster flashed in the distance. By the time it passed, he couldn't see the others, lucky that he wasn't lit up by the monster. He ignored the chill of fear that made his heart race as he ran across into the other territory. He had to force himself to ignore the scents that flooded through him as he chased off after those Clan cats. He kept at a quick pace until he could spot them sharing a squirrel and a bird he couldn't recognized. Not wanting to be seen, he climbed up one of the trees. Once he settled on a spot, he leaned to listen into their conversation.</p>
      <p>"What did I tell you?" Russetfire's arrogant tone irritated Stick as if the ginger tabby thought that he owned the whole forest. He glared at the other tom as he chewed on a bone. The tom's amber eyes slid onto his at that moment and he felt his blood go cold. Russetfire's face changed from easy-going to puzzlement before settling to anger. Stick took a step back from the heat of pure hatred in the Clan cat's gaze. The other cats noticed the change in demeanor.</p>
      <p>"What is it, Russetfire?" Larktail's blue gaze didn't actually show any concern as if she had no cares like the other three.</p>
      <p>"Nevermind me," the amber eyes released Stick, making him take a deep breath in relief. "We should head back so we can get out of this terrible forest. I must have seen a rabid squirrel or something."</p>
      <p>"What about our prey?" Whitefur asked, shaking feathers from his face.</p>
      <p>"Leave it," Russetfire strutted over to Stick's tree and dug his claws in aggressively. "Some poor scavenger should finish it."</p>
      <p>"ShadowClan will be suspicious," Rosewing warned.</p>
      <p>"Our scent is here," Larktail shrugged, grabbing the rest of the squirrel. "We should at least leave the blackbird. Some fox could get it. And a fox will keep them busy."</p>
      <p>"Maybe it'll hide our scent," Whitefur nodded. "You actually had a good idea for once, Larktail."</p>
      <p>"Shut it, fox-dung," she hissed at him playfully, the squirrel swinging in her mouth.</p>
      <p>"Come on," Lightwhisker nudged them, racing off into the shadows.</p>
      <p>"Hey, wait for me!" Larktail raced off behind him, flanked by Whitefur and Rosewing.</p>
      <p>Russetfire waited until they vanished to move, turning around and glanced up until his eyes locked onto Stick's again. His voice was calm in the night, "I don't know who you are, rouge, but you better stay out of my way and go home. If you tell a single cat, I'll flay you!"</p>
      <p>With that warning, the Clan cat followed after his friends, his flame-colored tail dipping behind him. Stick waited a little bit before leaping down and taking a different route to his tree. Clan matters didn't matter to him, but he wasn't prepared to take the risk of running into them again. He was surely unlikely to run into Russetfire ever again. But he would keep an watch out for orange fur and amber eyes. Amber eyes that blazed with hatred for him that he didn't understand. Why did a Clan cat look at him with such anger? He would have remembered a cocky tom like that.</p>
      <p>His tree was a welcoming sight, but he felt too anxious to fall back asleep. The moonlight shone over him, almost full. The moonlight reminded him of the nights that Branch stayed up and told him stories of great cats fighting for everything they had. Those cats could probably take on those five trespassers like a fully grown cat against a kit. He'd join those cats in a heartbeat. Maybe then he could have defended his old home.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>